shadowedtimefandomcom-20200214-history
Snow Misiki
Back Story Snow was also a modify created by the organization. She escaped from the Black Clover's grip awhile after her brother was released. She remains the age of 20 although she looks like she is around 18. When she was shopping in town, she ran into the twins, Hikari and Mizu. She went back to the warhouse with them and was attacked by Arashi. She explained that she didn't know what was going on but has stayed and worked with them since. The symbol remains in her right eye because she is still unsure about her exsistance (bad or good). |- | style="color: rgb(0, 0, 0);"|'Age' |20 |- | style="color: rgb(0, 0, 0);"|'Gender' |female |- | style="color: rgb(0, 0, 0);"|'Height' |5'8 |- | style="color: rgb(0, 0, 0);"|'Eyes' |Teal, Raspberry |- | style="color: rgb(0, 0, 0);"|'Hair' |White |- | style="color: rgb(0, 0, 0);"|'Unusual Features' |modify symbol in right eye |- ! align="center" colspan="2" style="color: rgb(0, 0, 0);"|Professional Status |- | style="color: rgb(0, 0, 0);"|'Affiliation' |rebellion group |- | style="color: rgb(0, 0, 0);"|'Previous Affiliation' |Same |- | style="color: rgb(0, 0, 0);"|'Occupation' |rebellion |- | style="color: rgb(0, 0, 0);"|'Previous Occupation' |lab rat |- | style="color: rgb(0, 0, 0);"|'Base of Operations' |Warhouse |- ! align="center" colspan="2" style="color: rgb(0, 0, 0);"|Personal Status |- | style="color: rgb(0, 0, 0);"|'Status' |Alive |- | style="color: rgb(0, 0, 0);"|'Relatives' |Leigh (brother) |- ! align="center" colspan="2" style="color: rgb(0, 0, 0);"|First Appearance |- | style="color: rgb(0, 0, 0);"|'Manga Debut' |Volume 1, Chapter 1 |- | style="color: rgb(0, 0, 0);"| | |- | style="color: rgb(0, 0, 0);"| | |- ! align="center" colspan="2" style="color: rgb(0, 0, 0);"| Ability/ Power Weather manipulation |- | style="color: rgb(0, 0, 0);"| | |- | style="color: rgb(0, 0, 0);"| | |} {C} ContentsEdit appearance personality |} AppearanceEdit Snow's appearance comes off as chilled but she's completely sweet. Her hair is white, complimenting her name. He eyes are different colors. One being blue and the other a sort-of red. In her right eye, the modify symbol still remains because she is unsure of her exsistance....which she questions many times. She refuses to leave the warhouse and the group because she thinks of them as family. PersonalityEdit Calm, sweet, furious.Edit Snow is out-going and sometimes gets too excited when around Daiki. She feels very protective of the twins ever since she met them. Sometimes she's shy about speaking aroud Daiki in fear that sh might say something very stupid. Snow will go out onto the roof of the warhouse at night and sometimes wonder if she really belongs with the rebellion group. You can see her playing cards or board games with either Katsu, Reikon or Daiki. She hates to loose and when she does, she becomes very angry. Sometimes if she does get that angry, she'll go into town and stay out till morning. She is secretly still in search for her brother who was released from Black Clover for being a casper, a failed project. Abilities Weather Snow can also sense weather as well. There are five main factors of Weather manipulation: *Air Manipulation - for wind and related effects. *Electricity Manipulation - lightning in all variations. *Ice Manipulation- cold, blizzards, etc. *Thermal Manipulation - make it cold or hot. *Water Manipulation - rain, snow, fog etc. ApplicationsEdit *Aerial Adaptation *Atmospheric Adaptation *Air Manipulation for winds of every power-level: **Can create tornadoes/hurricanes, vertical drafts, microbursts and other devastating forms of wind storms. Naturally can also create any less extreme air/wind movement. **Gliding, Flight and/or Levitation. **Telekinesis by controlling the air around objects. *Ecological Empathy to feel a shift in natural events. *Electricity Manipulation for various electric effects: **Lightning Bolt Projection/Electrical Beam Emission of varying intensities, may even be able to generate enough power to destroy and/or vaporize matter. **Create electric bursts and/or shock-blasts *Environmental Adaptation *Thermal Manipulation to affect the temperature. *Water Manipulation rain, snow, sleet, hail, floods, monsoons, sub-zero rain, etc.: **Blizzard Creation **Cloud Generation/Vapor Manipulation **Droughts **Precipitation Manipulation/Rain Creation *Weather Sensing